<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supernatural: The Prequel by things_that_matter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863600">Supernatural: The Prequel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter'>things_that_matter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CMBYN: Life with Ollie [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brothers, Comfort No Hurt, Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Intimacy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night Elio decided that Supernatural was a little too scary for Ollie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver &amp; Elio Perlman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CMBYN: Life with Ollie [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Supernatural: The Prequel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold my hand,” came the tiny voice, muffled by the fuzzy Avengers blanket that was pulled up over both mouth and nose, poised and ready to jumpup over the eyes at a moment’s notice. Elio could feel Ollie’s hand grasp his immediately, little fingers digging into his palm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elio pried his hand away, placing it around the shuddering body beside him, and offering Ollie his other hand to hold instead. “Ollie, I think this might be a little too scary for you,” Elio asserted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was met with loud and immediate protest. “NO NO NO!!!” Ollie cried without looking away from the television. Elio sighed, giving his little brother a reassuring squeeze. It was Ollie’s favorite night, TV night, and he had been begging to watch Supernatural all week. Elio had seen the show a few times, and didn’t remember it being this intense. He often saw things through a different filter when Ollie was nearby. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly Ollie let out a blood curdling scream, pulling the blanket completely over his head. Elio hit pause on the remote, and then pulled the blanket down so he could check on Ollie. “You okay?” Elio asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ollie nodded bravely. “Yeah, me okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t we take a break for a bit,” Elio suggested. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ollie’s hands clasped together in a pleading gesture. “NO!! PLEASE!!” He begged. Elio sighed again. “Well, let’s go make some popcorn then,” he said, pulling his brother along with him to the kitchen before he could protest. While the microwave hummed and the popcorn popped, Elio said to his brother, “You know that’s all fake, right?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Ollie affirmed, bobbing his head up and down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s no such thing as monsters,” Elio reminded as he took out the popcorn, shook it, then poured it into a bowl. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, <em>Elio</em>!” Ollie said, growing irritated now that he was removed from the spooky show. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay,” Elio said as they settled back into the sofa. There was hesitation in his voice, but he hit play and watched the blanket creep up over Ollie’s mouth and moments later, his nose as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ollie slowly reached out from under the blanket to grab some popcorn, dropping most of it before his hand reached his mouth. Just when he was beginning to calm down though, another intense monster fight began. This resulted in a terrified Ollie jumping so hard that the entire bowl of popcorn somersaulted into the air, landing on the floor with a glorious CLANG!! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Again, Elio paused the show. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Ollie sounded distressed as he jumped down and started picking up the popcorn, close to tears. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elio reached down and took both of Ollie’s hands and pulled Ollie to him. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Elio asked, concerned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I made a huge mess,” Ollie cried. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elio shook his head. “It’s okay. We can clean it up, Ollie.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Elio grabbed the broom and they quickly cleaned up the popcorn. Elio thought Ollie could use another break anyway. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually Elio and Ollie made it through the entire episode, Elio vowing silently to himself to preview a little more diligently before screening something for TV night. Soon enough, teeth were brushed and pajamas were on, but even after a long talk about what is real and what is pretend, Elio still had to lay with his brother until he fell asleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Later, after Oliver arrived, Elio sat on the sofa again watching television, this time with Oliver.Suddenly a scream came from Ollie’s room. “I’ve got it,” Oliver offered, kissing Elio briefly as he got up to go check on the child. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once in Ollie’s room, Oliver sat on the edge of the bed and then picked Ollie up. He held him until he calmed down. “It was just a bad dream,” he soothed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ollie nodded his wordless agreement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Elio told me that you watched a scary show tonight. Why didn’t you listen to Elio when he told you it was too scary?” Oliver mildly chided. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ollie shrugged. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmmm?” Oliver prompted again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just really like that show,” Ollie whined. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oliver wanted to roll his eyes, knowing that while Ollie was familiar with the premise of the show and had seen ads, he’d never watched it and thus couldn’t ‘really like’ it. But, of course he didn’t roll his eyes. He only patted Ollie’s back in a comforting manner that usually calmed him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you like it so much?” Oliver asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because it’s about the second best big brother ever,” was Ollie’s answer. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>